Impfinity
, |Signature Superpower = Triple Threat |Other Superpowers = Super Stench In-Crypted Brute Strength |Flavor Text = He believes good things come in small packages. And in threes.}} Impfinity is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Sneaky and Crazy zombie cards against the Plants. His signature superpower is Triple Threat, which allows him to create two 2 /1 Impfinity Clones with Amphibious in random lanes. Statistics *'Classes: 'Sneaky, Crazy *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Triple Threat - Make two 2 /1 Impfinity Clones with Amphibious in random lanes. **'Other:' ***Super Stench - All Zombies get Deadly. Draw a card. ***In-Crypted - A Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Draw a card. ***Brute Strength - A Zombie gets +3 . *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 01: Impfinity's Wild Ride **Plant Mission 16: Impfinity Rides Again **Plant Mission 21: Imps Alive! **Plant Mission 32: IMPfestation Ahead! *'Battle Area: '''Amusement Park Hero description ''He believes good things come in small packages. And in threes. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Impfinity swarms the board with a horde of Zombie Imps that multiply almost as fast as he does. Imp Commander and Toxic Waste Imp helps the Imp army gain the ultimate advantage. With Impfinity's class combination of Sneaky and Crazy zombies (both classes are great dishing out damage, but fare very badly after getting hit most of the time). Much like Crazy Dave says when Impfinity is first fought against, it's very obvious that Impfinity's strategy is to swarm the player with large numbers of cheap, hard hitting zombies for a quick knockout. As Impfinity, the player must make sure the opponent is defeated quickly as Impfinity will not fare well late game due to having mostly cards that have to make an impact before they're hit even just once, as cards in Impfinity's grasp that can last are mostly rare and expensive to some degree. Impfinity has access to teammates with Deadly, Anti-Hero and even Amphibious traits (which all have great synergy with each other), which allows him to roll with the aforementioned strategies. This is not mentioning his access to The Chickening, Unlife of the Party, and Cakesplosion, all of which can allow the player to rev up the aggression and swarms Impfinity dearly needs. Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, Walrus Rider and Imp Commander should be reserved for when Impfinity is in a disadvantage of fair size, usually when Impfinity himself is low on heath, or running out of other cards and the match has lasted a while. In addition, Impfinity has access to the most pirate zombies in the game (only missing Shieldcrusher Viking). So a good idea would be to use a pirate deck for Impfinity. Although, pirate decks are usually reliant on cards such as Swashbuckler Zombie and Imp Commander, which can be very difficult to take care and protect throughout the match. Impfinity can also run a mean Gravestone deck if performed correctly. His access to Crazy Gravestone zombies such as Newspaper Zombie, Jester, and Exploding Imp allows him to pressure the plant hero with Headstone Carver. In-Crypted is also in Impfinity's superpower pool, which can be used to the player's advantage. If late game occurs, Gargantuars' Feast and Zombot Sharktronic Sub can be good options to wipe your opponent out. Against Impfinity is somewhat simple and obvious yet adrenaline-inducing. Among the biggest, earliest, and easiest means of giving him a hard time is to use plants and tricks that damage multiple zombies at once in a particular area, or plants with Splash Damage such as Lightning Reed, Snapdragon, and Winter Melon can sabotage most, if not all, of Impfinity's glass cannon teammates that are on the lawn. Kabloom heroes can also use Sour Grapes or Kernel Corn to take out some of Impfinity's weak units. Setting up, stalling, blocking attacks and taking advantage of the frailty of most of both Crazy and Sneaky zombies (all of which are tactics that can quickly exhaust all or most of Impfinity's cards) can also guarantee a win against Impfinity if done correctly. However, fighting an Impfinity with a Gravestone deck is a whole different story. He can easily destroy weak plants with Conga Zombie, try and abuse Newspaper Zombie by moving it around and using Headstone Carver with it, and use other tanks or glass cannons. Impfinity also has a lot of Gravestone zombies that cost 2 or 3 brains, so it can be unpredictable to what zombie will appear out of a gravestone. His assortment of Gravestone zombies is very unpredictable, rivaling Neptuna's Gravestone zombies. For example, on turn 3, Impfinity can use either a Jester, Stealthy Imp, Exploding Imp, Smelly Zombie, Abracadaver, or Line Dancing Zombie, all of which are either useless with a plant in its lane or useful with a plant in its lane. In short, Impfinity can be real threatening if the player does not catch onto their strategy. In these cases, it's best to be careful what you place, defeat all of his zombies quickly, and try and exhaust all of his cards, as in the late game, Gravestone decks start to fall apart if cards are not abundant. Strategy Decks Trivia *If Impfinity finishes the game hitting with an attack that is 4 or above, he will do his normal pose and when the view is zoomed in to the plant hero getting defeated, part of his face can be seen. *During one of his idle animations, he kicks his leg when he scratches, like a dog - similarly to Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He not only has the most imp cards, he also has the most pirate cards. *Impfinity has a unique battle music in a carnival-esque style. *He is one of the 2 zombie heroes that is an imp, the other being Z-Mech. **Coincidentally, both of them lead the Crazy Class. *Impfinity is one of the four zombie heroes that can be chosen as a new hero, the other three being The Smash, Electric Boogaloo, and Rustbolt. **However, Impfinity can only be chosen if The Smash was chosen first, requiring the player to chose The Smash in order to have the option between Electric Boogaloo or Impfinity as a new hero. Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Zombie heroes Category:Sneaky heroes Category:Crazy heroes Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Crazy zombies